The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of white flat peach tree, Prunus persica (L.) Batsch, which has been given the variety denomination ‘FLATDIVA’.
This new tree produces fruits with a long shelf life without alteration both on the tree after growth completion and after harvesting, very good eating quality, semi-clingstone white flesh fruits, slightly greenish, with a very slightly red pigmentation around and into the stone cavity, for fresh market at the end of August or early in September in the Pyrénées-Orientales department, France.